Little Bit
by The Bard2
Summary: Buffy was brought back to life, but the world has changed, the vampires rule the town. But Buffy should be careful, there's trouble looming. (Beware there's a cope-out ending, you have been warned.)
1. Chapter 1

Title - Little Bit  
  
Author - The Sorcerer Bard (thesorcererbard@I-am-the-key.com)  
  
Pairing - Dawn Buffy Willow Tara (well combinations of these characters, well eventually at any rate, yea okay it could get a bit confusing)  
  
Disclaimer - What I don't own. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and everything related to them. What I do own. Everything not owned by the above mentioned people / companies is owned by me but you may use any of it as long as you give me credit.  
  
Authors Note - This story takes place in a slightly alternate universe and starts partway through the equivalent of Bargaining part 2.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Little Bit  
  
Buffy stumbled through the darkened streets of Sunnydale in a daze, she had no idea where she was or why she was there, she just knew that there was somewhere she was meant to be.  
  
She remembered Dawn. She remembered Glory taking Dawn. She remembered needing to save Dawn. She remembered the fight with Glory. She remembered diving off the tower into the portal. She remembered the pain. Then darkness.  
  
The next thing she knew she was pulling herself up through soil out of a grave. Then she remembered stumbling through streets that were a blur.  
  
"Slayer!" came a snarl from behind her.  
  
Buffy spun round to face a hideous beast, not quite a vampire, not quite a demon.  
  
Buffy turned and tried to run, but the best she could manage was a stumbling run that meant that she had no chance of outpacing the demon thing. It leapt and tackled her from behind, forcing her to fall to the ground. Buffy managed to roll over so she was facing the demon thing, who was now lying atop her using it's bodyweight to pin her down.  
  
"I'll kill you slayer." it snarled.  
  
"STOP!" came a voice from the darkness, the voice was female but it held none of the inflections of humanity, "She's mine!"  
  
A shadow detached itself from the darkness and flew towards the demon thing, knocking it off Buffy.  
  
Buffy struggled to sit up listening to the snarling and growling coming from her left, suddenly there was a snap and one final roar.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, you really should be careful walking around Sunnydale after dark." came the female voice, Buffy recognised it but she couldn't place it.  
  
The figure slowly emerged from the shadows. It was defiantly female, with flowing brunette hair dressed in a skin-tight leather outfit. The sort that could only be worn by the undead.  
  
"D-Dawn?" croaked Buffy.  
  
"Newsflash big sis, you really should think about consequences before sacrificing yourself." Dawn said in a voice that implied more experience that she should have had.  
  
"W-what ha-happened?" Buffy's voice was slowly becoming stronger.  
  
"You happened!" Dawn yelled, then calming a bit, "When you leapt into that portal it set off a chain reaction, yea that portal closed, but dozens of smaller ones opened up all over Sunnydale."  
  
"H-how?" Buffy asked slowly getting to her feet.  
  
"I don't know, Giles and Will figured out that it was coz of your interference, said it should've been me jumping in, not you." Dawn said a smile spreading over her face, "Pity they were killed soon after, they may have been able to do something about it.."  
  
"K-k-killed?" Buffy stammered.  
  
"Yea vamp attack, they raided the magic store." Dawn's smile grew larger, "They saved Will and ate Giles, then they came after the rest of us, Will convinced them to save me and Tara."  
  
"S-save?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yea, save." Dawn said as her face morphed into it's demon visage, "And now I'm gonna save you."  
  
Dawn leapt at Buffy aiming her fangs at her sisters neck.  
  
"Noooo!" screamed Buffy as she sat up in bed sweat running down her face.  
  
"Buff?" came Willow's voice from the shadows.  
  
"Will, is that you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yea." she answered still standing in the shadows.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked as she made herself more comfortable.  
  
"You remember fighting Glory?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yea, then I jumped into the portal." Buffy finished.  
  
"Then dozens of portals opened all over Sunnydale." Willow told her.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened in shock, "Dawn? Xander? Giles?"  
  
"Saved, Dead, Dead, in that order." Buffy could hear the smile in her best friends voice.  
  
"What did you do to me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We saved you." came Dawn's voice from the other side of the room.  
  
"S-saved me?" Buffy started to panic.  
  
"Now you're a queen of the damned." this was Tara's voice and it came from the doorway, "Just like us."  
  
Light flared in the room as Willow snapped her fingers, Buffy saw that all three were dressed similarly, in skin-tight leather outfits.  
  
"N-no, I-I can't, I-I'm the s-slayer." Buffy tried to protest.  
  
"The slayer doesn't exist anymore." Tara said.  
  
"We killed all the slayers in waiting." Willow added.  
  
"Then we saved Faith" Dawn answered with a huge smile that showed her fangs.  
  
"S-saved?" Buffy looked shocked, "Like you did to me?"  
  
"Yea." Dawn's smile seemed to get larger.  
  
Buffy could almost feel herself coming to terms with what had happened. She was now a vampire, her sister and her best friend and her best friend's girlfriend were also vampires and she had a feeling in her stomach that was growing, "God, I'm thirsty."  
  
"Thirsty?" Tara asked with a fanged smile. She reached round the door frame and pulled a tied up form into the room, "How 'bout something nice and tender?" She pushed the person further into the room.  
  
Buffy realised that she knew the face, "Jonathan?"  
  
The former Sunnydale High nerd was gagged so he couldn't say anything but t was clear from his eyes that he was scared shitless. Buffy felt a pull in her stomach, so strong it made her get out of the bed and rush to Jonathan, she felt her teeth grow longer and felt something like a frown form on her forehead.  
  
When Buffy reached Jonathan she sank her teeth into his neck.  
  
"Oh goody, goody." Dawn was jumping up and down in joy.  
  
The three other vampires watched on as Buffy drained Jonathan dry.  
  
"That's my girl." Willow said with an affectionate smile.  
  
Buffy raised her head and smiled, she felt her soul fleeing in disgust at what she had just done. She flew to her feet, "I'm back, and I'm bad!"  
  
"And we love you for it." Willow said walking over to Buffy and planting a passionate kiss on her lips, "Mmm tasty."  
  
"I say we go explore." Dawn said.  
  
"Now that's the best idea you've had since you died." Tara said with a smile.  
  
Dawn walked to the door, when she reached it Tara placed a caring arm round her shoulder.  
  
"I should get dressed." Buffy said looking down at her body and noticing for the first time that she was naked.  
  
"C'mon Buff, let's go set you something fitting to wear." Willow said placing her own arm round Buffy's shoulders, escorting her into the next room.  
  
"What time is it?" Buffy asked turning to look at Willow.  
  
"One in the afternoon." she answered happily.  
  
"Um, then why is it dark?"  
  
"Noticed that huh?" Dawn called back.  
  
"Ever since the portals opened it's been a permanent eclipse." Tara answered.  
  
"24-hour buffet?" Buffy asked a mischievous smile coming over her face.  
  
"With all the trimmings." Willow said, she still had her arm draped around Buffy.  
  
"Good, coz I'm hungry again." Buffy smiled as her face morphed.  
  
"A girl after my own unbeating heart." Willow said as she leaned in to kiss Buffy again.  
  
"Ignis incende." came a female voice from their left.  
  
"Blockadius." Willow said and a blue bubble popped up around them, blocking the spell that had been cast.  
  
"You bitch!" cried the spell caster as she walked into the street lights.  
  
"Amy? You managed to de-rat Amy?" Buffy said shrugging off Willows arm.  
  
"Yea, she did and if I hadn't been made super smart by an earlier spell I'd be a stinking vamp like you." Amy retorted.  
  
Buffy snarled as she leapt through the shield at the witch.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Title - Little Bit 2/?  
  
Author - The Sorcerer Bard (thesorcererbard@I-am-the-key.com)  
  
Pairing - Dawn Buffy Willow Tara (well combinations of these characters, well eventually at any rate, yea okay it could get a bit confusing)  
  
Disclaimer - What I don't own. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and everything related to them. What I do own. Everything not owned by the above mentioned people / companies is owned by me but you may use any of it as long as you give me credit.  
  
Authors Note - WARNING! there are some incestuous parts to this episode, involving Dawn and Buffy so consider yourselves warned.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Little Bit 2/?  
  
Amy took a step back but it didn't help. Buffy was endowed with the strength of a vampire coupled with most of the power of a slayer, this made her a formidable opponent, and Buffy knew it.  
  
As Buffy was flying her face morphed into it's demonic visage. Buffy heard a roaring, it took her a few fractions of a second to realise it was her.  
  
Buffy hit Amy with such force she took the witch off her feet, trying to get her fangs into her neck.  
  
"No! No! No!" cried Amy as she twisted her head from side to side trying to get away from Buffy.  
  
"Let her up Buffy." came Dawn's voice from behind her.  
  
"Why?" Buffy snarled.  
  
"Because we need a puppy to play with." Willow answered, Buffy heard the smile in her voice.  
  
"Puppy?" Buffy's face morphed back and a suggestive smile replaced it.  
  
"Puppy." Dawn's face was suddenly next to Buffy's, and there was an identical suggestive smile on it.  
  
Tara and Willow broke out in laughter, it was not natural laughter and it carried a world of possibilities, "Puppy." they both laughed in unison.  
  
From somewhere on her body Willow produced a silver chain and collar, "Dogs need leashes." she smiled handing it to Dawn.  
  
"Goody." Dawn said as she happily clipped it around Amy's neck as Buffy held her.  
  
"What do we do about her hands?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Um." Dawn said pulling, with an embarrassed smile, from her back pocket a pair of handcuffs.  
  
"Why Dawn, you naughty girl." Buffy said in mock shock.  
  
This was too much for Willow and Tara who burst out laughing.  
  
Buffy snapped them onto Amy's wrists as Dawn pulled a gag from the same pocket and strapped it to then witches mouth.  
  
"My you really have become the little slut since you died." Buffy said.  
  
"And you don't know the half of it." Dawn moved nearer and placed a forcefully passionate kiss on her sister's lips. Buffy responded by opening her lips and accepting Dawn's tongue and massaging it with her own.  
  
Amy was squirming, trying to get away, the look on her face was one of pure disgust.  
  
"Bored now." came Willow's voice interrupting their make-out session, "We need to get to the lair."  
  
Buffy broke the kiss to look at the red-head, "Lair?"  
  
"The Bronze." Tara answered, "We took it over."  
  
"There are people there." Dawn said with a mischievous smile, "In cages."  
  
Amy tried to scream.  
  
"Your darkness!" called a male vampire just inside the entrance to the Bronze.  
  
"What!" Willow snapped at him.  
  
"We caught this varmint running from the graveyard." the vampire said pulling a huddled form from a nearby cage.  
  
"Ethan?" Buffy said looking at the bruised sorcerer.  
  
"Slayer? Thank the goddess it worked." he whispered.  
  
"You brought her back?" Dawn snarled as her face morphed. Ethan gave a scared nod.  
  
"But you failed." Buffy snarled as her face morphed too.  
  
"No." Ethan breathed.  
  
"Shackle him." Willow said to the male vampire.  
  
Unnoticed by the rest Amy had managed to move her gag enough to speak and she began working out the words to the spell she was after.  
  
As the vampires moved to put shackles on Ethan Amy voiced a spell that would either save them both or kill them quickly, "Tri'mbusetna del'esto ma'hekusena taluthanoi."  
  
As the last syllable left her lips both she and Ethan vanished in a shower of sparks.  
  
"Shit!" screamed Willow, "That bitch!"  
  
"What did she do?" Dawn asked.  
  
"A teleport spell, one not even Tara and I were able to master when we were alive." Willow said looking at the blonde vampire.  
  
Amy and Ethan reappeared in a run-down mansion on the outskirts of Sunnydale.  
  
"Amy!" a female voice cried as four figures came rushing to them.  
  
"Angel, can you break these cuffs?" asked Amy showing the good vampire her handcuffed hands.  
  
"Yes." Angel said gripping Amy's wrists, "This is going to be painful."  
  
"Okay, Cordy, can you and Wes help untie Ethan?" Amy said looking at the female who had spoken.  
  
"Done and done." Cordelia Chase answered.  
  
"Angel?" Ethan said looking at the vampire as he pulled on the handcuffs.  
  
"You were expecting Superman?" Cordy asked sarcastically.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked.  
  
"We could ask you the same." Wesley said as he undid the chains holding the sorcerer's wrists.  
  
"I was trying to get the slayer back." Ethan answered, "You?"  
  
"The Powers That Be sent us here." Cordy answered.  
  
"Why?" Ethan asked.  
  
"You know that under Willow and Dawn's command the vampires have managed to take out all the potential slayers?" Ethan nodded so Angel continued, "The Powers knew that with Faith now a vampire, they would need someone who could stand up to them."  
  
"And they sent you?" Ethan said as he managed to stand.  
  
"Yes, Angel and us could have handled them, but you've changed the scales by bringing back Buffy." Wesley said.  
  
"When it was just Faith we could take them on." Angel said, "But now with Buffy in the mix we have a big problem."  
  
"Tell me about it." Amy said as she pilled the gag off from around her neck, "Buffy has slayer strength combined with vampir..."  
  
Angel roared and doubled over in pain. An invisible wind grabbed him and pushed him into the wall. It was so strong that he left an impression in it.  
  
"Shit, that's a concrete wall!" Cordy yelled as she rushed to her friend's side.  
  
"I-I feel different." Angel said with a croaking voice.  
  
"What was tha..." Cordy began to ask before she was interrupted by a splitting pain as a vision inserted itself into her brain.  
  
"Cordy?!" cried Wesley as he rushed to her side.  
  
"The PTB's they gave Angel slayer power." Cordy said holding her head as if it was about to fall off.  
  
"Of course! Only a vampire with slayer strength could take on another vampire with slayer strength." exclaimed the fourth person, it was a woman who hadn't, up to this point, spoken.  
  
"Fred?" asked Wesley.  
  
The fourth person, Fred, turned to look at him, "They needed someone to give the power to."  
  
"Yes that would make sense." Wesley said looking at Angel.  
  
"Yea it bloody well would." came a voice from the entranceway.  
  
"Spike?" Angel asked.  
  
"And Anya." came female voice from beside him.  
  
"How did you too get away?" Cordy asked the vampire and ex-demon.  
  
"It was all Spike, he got me out of there, I was furthest from the danger and so I was the first one he went to save." Anya said as she came forward.  
  
"Yea, I went back in, but I was lucky to get out with my undead hide intact." the platinum blonde vampire said.  
  
"Well isn't this a wonderful gathering?" came a female voice from the darkness of the rafters.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Title - Little Bit 3/?  
  
Author - The Sorcerer Bard (thesorcererbard@I-am-the-key.com)  
  
Pairing - Dawn Buffy Willow Tara Faith (well combinations of these characters, well eventually at any rate, yea okay it could get a bit confusing)  
  
Disclaimer - What I don't own. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and everything related to them. What I do own. Everything not owned by the above mentioned people / companies is owned by me but you may use any of it as long as you give me credit.  
  
Authors Note - WARNING! there are some incestuous parts to this episode, involving Dawn and Buffy so consider yourselves warned.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Little Bit 3/?  
  
"Faith!" growled Angel turning to face the voice.  
  
"Angel!" Faith leapt from the rafters and tackled Angel.  
  
Angel took the blow like it was choreographed, he fell back leaving Faith a few inches short. This gave him the room he needed to manoeuvre. He began to pull his legs up into himself when he heard a roar and a black blurry figure tackled Faith.  
  
"Spike!" Angel called as he threw a stake at his fellow vampire.  
  
"Got it!' Spike said pausing his attack on Faith just long enough to grab the stake. He was bringing it down towards Faith's unbeating heart when she suddenly vanished in a shower of blue sparks.  
  
"Now that's new." Anya said with a little surprise.  
  
"A remote teleport spell." Amy said, "Looks like Will and Tara have gotten better."  
  
"Faith!" Willow snarled at the former slayer when she appeared in the middle of the Bronze.  
  
"Sorry Will, but you pulled me out too fast." Faith said as she stood up.  
  
"Faith." Buffy said smiling as she walked up to her fellow former slayer, offering her hand.  
  
"Hey B, you decided to join us Queens of the damned." Faith said matching the smile.  
  
"Enough!" yelled Dawn, "What is Angel up to?"  
  
"I don't know but he has Spike and Anya with him now." Faith said looking at the brunette.  
  
"Spike?" Dawn's face seemed to melt a little, unbeknownst to the rest she still held a torch for the platinum blonde vampire.  
  
"Yea, and now they got Amy and Ethan." Faith added.  
  
"Shit, that makes two sorcerers, two vampires and four humans." Willow said with a slightly worried look on her face.  
  
"Is that gonna be a problem?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Maybe." Tara answered she had matched Willow's expression.  
  
"There's more." Faith said, "They were saying something about Angel being given the power of a slayer."  
  
"They wouldn't!" cried Willow.  
  
"Yes they would." Buffy said.  
  
"Um, they who?" Dawn asked.  
  
"The Powers That Be." Willow told her as she moved to her throne. It was set on the stage, it had four others spread out around it, two on either side.  
  
"What can we do about it?" Buffy asked as she moved to take the throne on Willow's left.  
  
"Kill him?" Dawn asked taking the throne next to Buffy.  
  
"He's faster than I am." Faith said taking the second throne on Willow's right.  
  
"A spell?" Tara asked taking the remaining throne on Willow's right.  
  
"With Amy and Ethan he has more protection than we can get through." Willow said with a scowl.  
  
"Could we somehow take out some of them?" Dawn said sitting back crossing her legs.  
  
"What do you mean?" Willow asked looking at her.  
  
"I mean could we somehow kill Ethan and, say, that other lady, Fred?" Dawn said as she steepled her fingers in front of her face.  
  
"That would even the numbers a bit." Faith said.  
  
"Idiots!" yelled Willow, "We don't want a fair fight we want them gone!"  
  
"Perhaps I could help with that." came a male voice from the crowd.  
  
"Come forward." Willow commanded, "Who are you?"  
  
"Warren." the man answered.  
  
"You, you're the one who built that Buffybot." Tara said.  
  
"Yes I am and with the help of my fellow vampire." He indicated the vampire next to him, "Adam, we have developed a weapon that could help."  
  
"Great nerd vampires." Willow said leaning back in her throne looking bored.  
  
"No, no this could be a good idea." Dawn said, Buffy noticed that her sister had taken on the role of second in command to Willow.  
  
"The weapon is generally a defensive thing but it could be altered..." Warren said wheeling a cart towards the stage.  
  
"It is a gun that can push the target into an alternate quantum phase of atomic particles." Adam said coming forward to pull the canvas back to reveal a mish-mash of wires, pipes and flashing lights.  
  
"I feel like quoting myself." Buffy said, " 'I think I speak for everyone here when I say, huh?' "  
  
"Good one B." Faith said smiling a very vindictive smile.  
  
"It was then and it is now." Willow said as she remembered when Buffy had first said that.  
  
"It makes it so the person targeted will vanish and be trapped in a place where they can see what's happening around them but they cannot interfere." Warren said.  
  
Suddenly Dawn was a blur of motion heading towards the machine, "Let's see how it works." she said with a smile as she aimed it at Warren and Adam.  
  
"Goody." Willow said as she leant forward to watch.  
  
Dawn pushed the button marked fire and a purple ray of light flashed from the end pipe and hit the two inventors.  
  
"Noooo!" cried Adam as the ray hit him. Both he and Warren sort of wobbled and bent then vanished.  
  
"Now, that's five by five." Faith said with a smirk.  
  
"Angel we have to do something." Spike said.  
  
"I know but we don't have the forces to take on almost the entire vampire population of Sunnydale." Angel answered as he looked out the window.  
  
"Sunnydale? Huh they should call it Darkdale now." came Anya's voice from behind them. Angel had noticed that the ex-demon seemed to be taking Xander's death rather well considering how, according to Spike, close they had become.  
  
"Yes well." Angel said clearing his throat.  
  
"At least they can fight during the 'day' and I am using air quotes." Cordy said indicating the two vampires.  
  
A phone off to the side of the room rang and Angel went to answer it, "Yes?"  
  
"Okay so when are they going to...?"  
  
"They have a what?" at the question the gathered people turned as one to look a Angel.  
  
"And that works?" there was a lot of surprise in his voice.  
  
"And they're on the way here now?"  
  
"Okay thanks." Angel said hanging up.  
  
"I hate it when you can only hear one side." Cordy said.  
  
"That was the informant." Angel said.  
  
"The informant? Sounds like an action movie criminal." Anya said.  
  
"She has been helping us, giving us inside information." Angel said as he moved over to Spike.  
  
"Who is she?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't know she never sounds the same twice, but it is the same person." Angel said.  
  
"What did she warn you about?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Willow's got a weapon that makes people out of phase with reality." Angel said turning to face the former watcher.  
  
"And, of course, she's coming here with it?" Cordy asked.  
  
"No, she's sending Buffy and Dawn." Angel said with a frown, "Apparently Dawn gets a 'happy' when using the weapon, according to the informant."  
  
"So what do we do?" Spike asked.  
  
"We suit up," Angel said indicating Spike and himself, "Then we all arm up."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Title - Little Bit 4/?  
  
Author - The Sorcerer Bard (thesorcererbard@I-am-the-key.com)  
  
Pairing - Dawn Buffy Willow Tara (well combinations of these characters, well eventually at any rate, yea okay it could get a bit confusing)  
  
Disclaimer - What I don't own. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and everything related to them. What I do own. Everything not owned by the above mentioned people / companies is owned by me but you may use any of it as long as you give me credit.  
  
Authors Note - WARNING! there are some incestuous parts to this episode, involving Dawn and Buffy so consider yourselves warned.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Little Bit 4/?  
  
"Can we speed this up?!" yelled Dawn, she was getting very worked up at the thought of using her new toy.  
  
"Dawny!" Buffy called to her.  
  
"Yea?" Dawn said turning to face her sister.  
  
"Have you noticed that Will's a bit different than when she was human?" Buffy asked. She had been noticing a lot of tiny quirks that Willow never had when she had been human. Buffy knew that while vampires retained most of the mannerisms of the person they still changed, but Willow had changed a lot more than she should have.  
  
"Yea, apparently it's some genetic quirk." Dawn answered before turning back to concentrate of getting the minions to work faster.  
  
"Genetic quirk? Hmm." Buffy fell into deep thought.  
  
"Get a move on you idiots!" Dawn yelled at the minions.  
  
They were making the weapon larger, Willow had found Warren and Adam's plans and using her knowledge she was able to make the weapon larger, much to Dawn's enjoyment.  
  
"What about a pre-emptive strike?" Fred asked Angel.  
  
"Could we get the drop on them?" Spike asked, "Coz that's a good idea."  
  
"Maybe." Angel said. He was standing at the window looking out across Sunnydale.  
  
They entire gang were now heavily armed with crosses, stakes, swords and cross-bows.  
  
"Well I like that plan better than waiting for them to come and kill us." Spike said.  
  
"I say we vote on it." Anya added.  
  
"Okay we try and get the drop on them." Angel said, bowing to the inevitable.  
  
"Then lets go." Spike said leading the way to the door.  
  
"Your darkness!" came a call from the darkness in the Bronze.  
  
"What!" yelled Willow, she was lounging on her throne.  
  
"We may have a problem." The male vampire said as he approached the stage. He was well built what would be considered by most women to be gorgeous.  
  
"Well spit it out then." Willow said as she straightened in her chair and leaned forward.  
  
"The white coats are on the move." the vampire said, "And they're coming here."  
  
Willow leapt in the air and landed in front of the male vampire, "Goody." she said planting a passionate kiss on his lips.  
  
The male vampire had a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy yelled to her sister.  
  
"What?" Dawn answered spinning round to look at her sister.  
  
"They're coming." Buffy told her. She watched as a satisfied smile came over Dawn's face.  
  
"Goody."  
  
"What if this is a trap?" Anya asked Spike for the sixth time.  
  
"Then we die." Spike said, he actually sounded happy.  
  
"How can you say that and be happy?" Anya demanded.  
  
"Coz I always knew I'd go down fighting." as Spike answered he smiled a smile that showed a lot of fang.  
  
"Oh." Anya said in a resigned voice.  
  
"There's the Bronze." Angel said pointing down the road.  
  
"And here's payback!" came Dawn's voice from their left.  
  
A crackling pulse of light flew from the direction of the call. It hit Fred and Ethan sending them flying as they wobbled and bent then vanished.  
  
Angel fell to the ground, he noticed that the others had done the same, "We have to find some cover."  
  
"No chance!" Dawn cried as she pulled the trigger again, this time hitting Amy and Anya, "Oooh the two A's." Dawn cried in enjoyment.  
  
Buffy suddenly noticed that Angel was missing.  
  
"Don't say anything." said a voice from behind her, she felt the point of a stake in her back.  
  
"Who are you?" she said quietly.  
  
"I told you not to say anything." the voice came again, an arm reached round in front of her and pulled her backwards. In a detached portion of her brain Buffy noted that it was a black man.  
  
Dawn was oblivious to everything but her prey, "Now your turn." she said aiming at Wesley and Cordelia who were hurriedly scrambling for cover.  
  
"Wes! Cordy! Down!" came Angel's voice from a location Dawn's couldn't pin down.  
  
Wesley and Cordelia did as they were told but it was too late, Dawn had pulled the trigger and they wobbled and bent then vanished.  
  
Angel realised that only left him and Spike, he looked around for his former friend but couldn't see him.  
  
"Lookin' for me?" came Spike's voice from behind him.  
  
"Yea what are you doing?" Angel said not taking his eyes off Dawn.  
  
"Staying undead." Spike said without a trace of sarcasm.  
  
"Come out, come out wherever you are!" called Dawn, who still hadn't noticed her sister was gone.  
  
"And now we have collateral." came a voice from behind them both.  
  
Angel and Spike both spun to face the speaker, "Gunn." Angle said with a grim smile as he noticed that he was securely holding Buffy.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't Angel and Spike." Buffy said with a sneer, "My two loves. Be still my heart." She paused a second, "Oh wait, it is."  
  
"Shut up." Gunn said striking the back of her neck and rendering her unconscious.  
  
"I need to get to Dawn." Angel said.  
  
"Follow me." Gunn said turning and leading them back the way he had come.  
  
Dawn had gotten tired of waiting and she just began firing at random targets, barrels, crates and bins all wobbled and bent then vanished.  
  
"Dawn stop." came Angel's voice from behind her.  
  
She spun round and came face to fist with Angel. Dawn collapsed to the platform on which she had been standing.  
  
"Thank you." a voice came from her mouth. Angel knew it and was startled to realise that it was his informant.  
  
"What are you?" Angel asked helping her up.  
  
"I am the Key." the voice answered, "You need to get me to a portal."  
  
"Why?" Angel asked.  
  
"Because this is not how things should be." the Key answered.  
  
"Okay, Spike, where's the nearest portal?" Angel said turning to the other vampire.  
  
"A block that-a-way." Spike said pointing to his right.  
  
"Tie up Buffy and make it tight we're going to the portal." Angel told Spike and Gunn, "Once you're done take this weapon apart."  
  
They were approaching the portal when they noticed that it was heavily guarded by Faith, Willow and Tara and almost thirty other vampires.  
  
"So Dawn's been supplying info to the enemy?" Tara said upon seeing Dawn with Angel.  
  
"A mole in my own organisation." Willow said, "Damn!"  
  
"But now it's time to die!" Faith cried as they rushed at Angel and Dawn.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Title - Little Bit 5/5  
  
Author - The Sorcerer Bard (thesorcererbard@I-am-the-key.com)  
  
Pairing - Dawn Buffy Willow Tara (well combinations of these characters, well eventually at any rate, yea okay it could get a bit confusing)  
  
Disclaimer - What I don't own. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and everything related to them. What I do own. Everything not owned by the above mentioned people / companies is owned by me but you may use any of it as long as you give me credit.  
  
Authors Note - WARNING! there are some incestuous parts to this episode, involving Dawn and Buffy so consider yourselves warned.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Little Bit 5/5  
  
"Stop!" Willow yelled.  
  
Suddenly all the vampires stopped moving they stood as if they were stone.  
  
"Where is Buffy?" Willow asked looking at Angel.  
  
"Out of the game." the Key answered, Angel realised that it must have all of Dawn's memories.  
  
"Dawn? You sound different?" Tara asked.  
  
"I AM NOT DAWN!" the Key's voice resonated in the ears of the gathered vampires.  
  
"The Key!" Willow and Tara breathed, the whole reason Willow had decided to save Dawn.  
  
"Hey Vamp face!" came a cry from behind Angel and Dawn.  
  
"Gunn what are you doing?" Angel shouted without taking his eyes off Willow.  
  
"Helpin' you out man." Gunn said as a crackling pulse of light flew overhead hitting several vampires. they wobbled and bent then vanished.  
  
"No!" cried Willow.  
  
"Key can you get to the portal?" Angel asked, as the pulse of light had flown over them they had crouched down.  
  
"Not at the moment." the Key answered.  
  
"Right, you need a path then." Spike said as he crept up beside them.  
  
"You volunteering?" Angel asked looking at him.  
  
"Damn straight, I don't wanna live with Buffy like that." Spike said.  
  
Angel gave him a strange look, "Follow me then."  
  
Angel got up and ran at Willow with Spike following close behind.  
  
"You bastard!" Willow cried as Angel tackled her to the ground.  
  
Spike headed towards Tara but was intercepted by Faith.  
  
While Angel and Spike grabbled with Willow and Tara respectively, Gunn was shooting the vampires as fast as he could. The Key was making her way towards the portal.  
  
"Dawn! Stop." Tara said stepping in front of her.  
  
"Get out of my way." the Key said.  
  
"I can't and you know it." Tara said.  
  
During this exchange of words the two had been sending out feelers of thought to try and get in behind the others defences.  
  
The scene was as if they were each eight armed creatures with each arm poking at the other person. Dawn's energy was a vibrant green with a purple tint while Tara's was a shimmering silver.  
  
"Give it up witch you cannot defend against me forever." the Key said.  
  
"Yes I can." Tara answered.  
  
The Key concentrated a fraction of her power on a nearby piece of wood and sent it flying towards Tara's heart.  
  
"No!" Tara hit the wood away, but failed to notice the other piece floating behind her back. The wood flung itself into Tara's back, "Aaarrrgg!" Tara roared as she slowly turned to dust.  
  
"Tara!" screamed Willow as she looked up and saw the dust floating down.  
  
"Key! Run!" cried Angel.  
  
The Key knew exactly what he wanted her to do. She had a mission. She had to restore the timeline to it's original stream.  
  
She turned and ran towards the portal.  
  
"Noooo!" screamed Willow as she managed to bring a stake round and thump it home into Angel's chest.  
  
Angel's face went wide in amazement as he too slowly turned to dust.  
  
Spike meanwhile had managed to wrap his fingers round Faith's throat and he was pressing hoping to crush something vital.  
  
"Spike!" cried Gunn. Spike glanced back to see him being taken down by four or five vampires.  
  
"Damn!." Spike swore.  
  
"Can't win love." Faith said as she kicked him off of her.  
  
"He can try!" came the Key's voice from behind her.  
  
Faith spun round as she had decided that the Key was a greater enemy. She failed to notice that Spike now had a stake in his hand which he now pushed through her so hard that the point actually came out her front before she turned to dust.  
  
Willow saw what was happening and began muttering a spell to throw up a shield around the portal.  
  
"Willow!" called Spike, "Stop it!"  
  
"No!" Willow cried back as she finished the spell.  
  
The Key had just about reached the portal when a blue energy barrier flew up around it.  
  
"Bitch!" she cursed.  
  
Spike and Willow were the only two left fighting, they were circling each other.  
  
"Give up?" Spike asked.  
  
"Never. You?" Willow asked.  
  
"Never!" Spike cried as he leapt at the witch vampire.  
  
Willow saw the jump coming and managed to block it, knocking Spike off his feet.  
  
Spike managed to turn the fall into a roll and he ended up on his feet again facing Willow.  
  
The Key turned and saw Buffy sneaking up behind Spike, who hadn't noticed yet.  
  
"STOP!" she cried. A long wooden pole appeared from nowhere the Key gripped it and, like a javelin professional, threw it towards them.  
  
Spike saw it coming as did Buffy but there was little they could do about it because by now Buffy had Spike by the arms and was holding him as Willow was getting a stake up to kill him.  
  
Suddenly the pole burst through Willow then went into Spike and through to Buffy taking all three out in one shot.  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy managed to say before she began to turn to dust.  
  
The Key stood there surveying th scene before her. Sunnydale a wasteland of darkness ruled by vampires, the slayers all dead, humanity reduced to an animal species.  
  
"This ends now." the Key said quietly.  
  
"No!" Dawn said, "I want to live."  
  
"You will." the Key told her.  
  
"How if you do what you want to then I'll be gone." Dawn said.  
  
"In this form yes." the Key said, "But you will live on in another."  
  
"Then get it over with." Dawn snarled.  
  
The Key turned and looked at the portal. She took a step towards it and found that the shield was still in place.  
  
"DROP!" the Key said raising a hand and laying it on the shield.  
  
There was a sound like breaking glass and the shield looked like falling broken glass as it shattered.  
  
The Key walked towards the portal and the second she touched it there was a pulse of brighter than white light that washed over Sunnydale. Things began moving backwards, the slain vampires reformed and the ones that had been pushed out of phase reappeared. Time began to move faster and faster as it sped back to the fracture in time. The point where Buffy had interfered. The point where Buffy had leapt into the portal opened by Glory.  
  
"Noooo!" screamed Dawn as she began to turn to dust much, much slower than was natural. Soon all that was left was the Key in it's natural form.  
  
"NOW!" the Key said as it lost cohesion and spread out to fix the timeline.  
  
Buffy had indeed leapt from Glory's tower and she had indeed closed the portal. This time however a change happened the smaller portals didn't open the permanent eclipse didn't happen and the Scooby Gang went on with life, safe in the knowledge that Buffy had given her life to save the would and her sister not realising how close things had come to unravelling. Eventually Willow performed a spell and resurrected Buffy, but that's another story completely.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
